Titanuiam Chef Episode 1
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 3rd Cartoon Reality fanfiction series! In this brand new series, Marinda Killgallen gets to be hosting that she gets to announced about chefs competing for ten thousand dollars, and it seems that Vicky and Cree Lincoln gets to be competing for that cash amount as they get to use their cooking skills in this hilariously competition! Featuring Special guest: Timmy Turner


A/N: This is the first episode of "Titanium Chef" and it's hosted by Marinda Killgallen as she gets to see that she was giving out some chefs from cartoon universes as she gets to be that she was going to give them a perfect meal at the end, so let's see where the first episode is taken us.

Titanium Chef: Vicky What's Her Face vs Cree Lincoln

As the story opens up with an explosion, the announcer speaks out. "Cartoon people has come out for their chance to cook as they get to be that they're going to be cooking up as they get to be that they get to be proven the best, in _Titanium Chef!"_ as the bold logo shows. "And now, here's your host, the mean girl from _As Told By Ginger,_ Marinda Killgallen."

As Marinda gets to appear. "Hello my dear guests, today we got in store for our premiere episode." As she gets to straighten her uniform. "We got two teen girls whom they get to see that they're going to be competing for the title of Titanium Chef as we get to see that they can compete each other." as the audience applauds. "And at the end of the game, one of them will get take home $10,000.00". as she pull off her to her left, introducing the contestant. "On your left, we got a babysitter whom she seem to be that she was going to be quite the chef as we already know, and she gets paid in babysitting, dearly, so give it up for Vicky!" as the spotlight goes to Vicky as she sees the audience.

As the audience cheers, Vicky took a bow. "And on the other side, we president to this to you, the former KND operative known as Numbuh 11, I present this to you, Cree Lincoln!" as the spot light came over to her as they get to show that the audience also cheered on her as Maranda goes up to her. "So tell me Cree, what would you do if you had the prize money?" as she gives out the Microphone to her. "Well, Marinda, I think that I Could throw my friend a perfectly good party." as she smiled evilly. "In order to destroy those Kids-Next-Door."

"Splendid!" said Marinda. "And now, your partner gets to be here as you're taking turns." as she turn over to the audience. "And now, let's meet our mystery partner!" as smoke gets to be appeared that it get to cleared out, it turns out to be Timmy Turner, who looked confusingly.

"Funny, I don't remember wishing Cosmo and Wanda to be in this brand new cooking show." as she got grabbed by Vicky. "Okay Twerp, you're going to help me to take care of this as we get to see that you're going to use me as they get to make me into a meal."

As Timmy gets to be giving her some pepper spices as and she was going to be feeling that she was going to see that it was going to be that he was going to give out as he was going to give out here.

"Okay, let me see if I can taste it." as she gets to taste it.

As her face turns red hot, she breathes fire as she gets to run for exactly what she screams for. "WATER!"

As he got grabbed by Cree. "Okay Timmy Turner, you're going to help me to give out a recipe that those K. are going to be going to turning each other."

"And what that might happen to be?" said Timmy. "I bet it's nothing weird, right?"

"It's time for a simply amount of BROCCOLI!" as she gets to pour into her pot. "You know that I think that sugar might be great simply sweeten the recipe."

"How does that happen?" asked Cree. "Watch and learn." As Timmy gets to possibly as to use his bag of sugar as he pours into the pot as Cree looked curious. "Interesting." she said. "let me see." as she lean over, Timmy pushed her over.

As Cree was in the pot, Timmy said "Cree, this is no time for Swimming!" As she got out of the pot. "Boy, you tricked me!" she got outraged. "I was going to do the same thing for you!"

"Nice try Cree, but do you think that you're going to think that you're going to see that it was quite simply as they had to get the kids-next-door to turn on each other, huh?" as he gets to be that he puts the top on her pot as it was boiling hot as Cree screams out of there.

"You're lucky that I got something even bigger!" As she turn on her armor, Vicky pulls his arm away from her. "Huh?" Confusingly Cree.

As we go back to Vicky. "No more tricks twerp! You're my cooking partner and you're going to be helping me to cook!"

As Timmy lean over to Vicky. "I think that hot sauce might be better."

"Oh no, I Ain't falling for that again!" As she gets to be that lean at him. "Trust me, it's way better." "Okay, if it's real better."

As she get to take a drop at that hot sauce, she gets to see that she like it as she gets to take a drink it, as her face got red hotter then before as she causes to blow like a work whistle. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As she felt it. "Man, that was some powerful stuff!" she said. "What was that anyway?" as the bottle said "Some powerful stuff hot sauce", Timmy smiled as he gets to throw it being his back.

later, as Marinda gets to announce the winner. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we present this to you, our brand new meals, of which happens that we got not one, but two meals!" as she gets to reveal the meals. "Here it is," as One spotlight turns on first meal. "Vicky A La Mode-" As the audience cheers and applause when we see her on a plate with an apple on her mouth as she spits out. "I Should've seen this coming." Said Vicky. "-and Cree-me soufflé!" as Cree gets stuffed as the audience gets to cheer and applause harder.

"Congratulations Dimsdale Chef-" as the spotlight goes to him. "Timmy Turner."

"Thank you!" Timmy told the audience.

As Cosmo and Wanda are watching him on TV. "Wow, Timmy did it! he really how to cook!" replied Wanda.

"Yeah, and I get to dance!" as he gets to in a dress with a fruit dress and dance and sing.

As Wanda turns into a hose, and blasted him out of there.

"Join us next time when we see more chefs gets to be that competing for $10,000.00, until then, this is Marinda Killgallen saying 'Enjoy your cooking!' see you next time!"

The End

Cast

As Told By Ginger  
Marinda Killgallen

The Fairly Oddparents  
Cosmo  
Wanda  
Vicky  
Timmy Turner

Codename:Kids-Next-Door  
Cree Lincoln

Please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You!


End file.
